<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make-up session and Q&amp;A by goldensunshinee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459615">Make-up session and Q&amp;A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensunshinee/pseuds/goldensunshinee'>goldensunshinee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azakyu but make it an established relationship ☄ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensunshinee/pseuds/goldensunshinee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumon joins Azami in a new make-up video and they answer questions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azakyu but make it an established relationship ☄ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make-up session and Q&amp;A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what I wrote, they're cute together and that made me write this (literally I wrote it in 3 hours)</p><p>I think it's a little out of character, but I stan my boys spreading awareness in LGBTQ+ and Women rights :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Azamin has published a new video: Doing my boyfriend's makeup + Q&amp;A</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <b>        「WATCH」  DEACTIVATE     WATCH LATER</b></b>
</p><p>----------</p><p>
   "Do you remember the time you almost ended up in a car accident-" 
</p><p>
  "It's already recording"
</p><p>
    "Ah!"
</p><p>
 A small laugh was heard and Azami appeared on the screen, standing next to the purple haired boy, but without sitting down.
</p><p>
  "Hello, this is Azamin and welcome back to my channel" the dark-haired man introduced himself "As you can see and if you saw the previous video, today I am not with Yuki-san or Azuma-san, but with my boyfriend Kumon"
</p><p>
 "Hello!" the other greeted cheerfully.
</p><p>
  "I wrote on my Twitter to ask me questions that you expected to see answered by the two of us." Azami reached for his phone and gave it to the oldest.
</p><p>
 "We can't guarantee that your question will be answered, but we'll try to answer as many as we can!" Kumon assured.
  </p><p>
 "You already know that I make all the members follow a facial routine, so we'll start from the moisturizer" He spoke as he reached for the cream. "You can start reading"
</p><p>
"Ok! @Pinkpeaches_ asks - How did you both meet? -" Kumon said as Azami buckled his bangs with various clips and began to apply the substance. "Well, the first time I saw him was on the street and he was surrounded by other guys. I was going to help him, but he quickly got rid of four people! And then we met again in Mankai's dormitory."
</p><p>
 "I didn't want to stay, but I had no other place to go," said the dark-haired man. "And then I ended up officially entering the Autumn troupe"
</p><p>
 "Next question! @Maicchan says - What is the one thing you refuse to share? -"
</p><p>
  "My special brush" Azami replies, holding the makeup base in his hand.
</p><p>
 "I really can't think of anything, I like to share!" Kumon shrugged with a smile. “Next is bgc..., wait let me read it again" he paused "@bgchmoon, what a strange name, wrote - What is the craziest dream you've ever had? - "
</p><p>
 “It was around the DEAD / UNDEAD play, I think after going to the Zombie Run Night I dreamed that we lived among zombies, but they were civilized. Like, they maintained a socially and economically active life, like humans. ” Azami commented applying the base.
</p><p>
Kumon let out a loud laugh, which earned him a rebuke from the other. "Sorry, sorry, but I didn't expect it," he formulated. "Mine has no connection with any of our works but with the members of the troupe." He laughed again before continuing. "Do you remember the fluffy pajamas we shared between the summer troupe?"
</p><p>
 "Yes, I remember them" Azami stated going for the compact powder.
</p><p>
 "Well, I was in an environment similar to the Teletubbies, with my casual clothes and out of nowhere the members of the summer troupe appear ..." another laugh resisted. "But it turns out they were wearing those kinds of pajamas and they were GIANT" both broke out laughing. "And nii-chan was there too!"
</p><p>
 "I'm really questioning your creativity." After ten minutes, the minor had finally started drawing his design on his partner's face.
</p><p>
 "Ok, Next! @Lilyblue commented - AZAMIIIIIIN HFPOTRELFS -"
</p><p>
  "Stop that!" Azami yelled.
</p><p>
 "But so says the tweet" Kumon pouted.
</p><p>
 "You don't have to read them as they are written" A low laugh could be heard.
</p><p>
 "Okaay, I'm going on." He said after laughing "I love your makeup videos! My question is - What was the other's first impression?-"
</p><p>
 "Loud and annoying" Azami said.
</p><p>
 "Hey! For me, I thought you were super cool!" Kumon answered. ”@_Mintchocolate asks - Would you rather give up music or television for a month? - "
</p><p>
 "I would choose television because I only watch it when there are soccer matches." Azami responded. “I sometimes create designs out of music, so I can't think of a month without listening to a song.”
</p><p>
"I'm the opposite, I watch a lot of television, especially baseball games and I hardly ever listen to music, so I would give up music," said the violet-haired boy.
</p><p>
 “@_soft_pixel says - If you could deliver a speech to the entire world, what would you say? - "
</p><p>
"Stop saying homosexuality is wrong, it is not. And women have their rights and no one should meddle in the lives of others if they aren't doing something bad” told the artist.
</p><p>
"Yeah, the same" Kumon agreed "and that they would have to stop saying that such things are for men and such other things are for women." Added.
</p><p>
"@hwavjoon, is that how you pronounce it?, says - Who is the most famous person you have ever met? -. I've met with a famous baseball player when I used to play the sport."
</p><p>
“If you follow my social media, you would know that I met Kumamiki. She is a pretty famous youtuber too" stated Azami focused on drawing.
</p><p>
"@Httptreasure wrote - Who was the first person you kissed? -. We were each other's first kiss!" Kumon said smiling. "Before dating, Azami didn't even want to know about love relationships and he would blushed if someone talked about love in front of him"
</p><p>
"You didn't need to say the last!" Azami let go, and although it couldn't be seen, his cheeks had turned the color of a red apple.</p><p>
 "Last one! @darksoul asks - If you could choose your partner again, would you choose another person? - "
</p><p>
"No" they said at the same time. There were no more words, but the camera captured the loving looks and smiles.
</p><p>
Azami finished in less than a minute and handed him one of his mirrors. “The design are some morning glories, which are his representative flower. I tried to use the colors that are most visible in this flower; violet, lilac and pink, to combine it with a peach lipstick and a light blush. I didn't see the need for an eye shadow because it would be too much color and would remove the aesthetic side of the makeup. ” he explained. "But instead, I applied some glitter on the sides"
</p><p>
"I love it! It's very pretty. ”Kumon finally looked to the camera in the entire explanation time, so now the make-up could be seen better.
</p><p>
 "The detailed photo will be on my Instablam, like all the others" Azami warned "Do you have something to say?"
</p><p>
 "Support Azami's channel and the company! We look forward to seeing you at our shows! ” He said with a bright smile.
</p><p>
"If you want to see Kumon again in other videos, tell me in the comments, or should we bring back Yuki-san and Azuma-san?" He teased.
</p><p>
 "No! I want to appear again ”Kumon said a bit higher than he imagined.
</p><p>
 "Okay, Okay" Azami smiled "See you next time."
</p><p>
 "See you! ~ ”
</p><p>-----------</p><p>
It was after half past ten when the couple was preparing to go to sleep. They used to sleep together most days. As soon as he touched the bed, Kumon fell into Morpheus arms, but it took Azami a little more than he expected.
</p><p>
 He decided to review the comments on the new video, which he hadn't done despite the hundreds of notifications he had.
</p><p>
 One of the first ones was one that said "PLEASE LET KUMON BE IN THE CHANNEL AGAIN, THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER" and had 3650 likes.
</p><p>
The one after that said “Did anyone else notice how much Azami smiled? It doesn't happen a lot with Yuki and Azuma, they are so in love with each other that it makes me happy. ”
</p><p>
He looked at the body next to him holding him, and yes, he really loved Kumon. He turned off the screen and left the phone next to his pillow, hugging his boyfriend back and kissing the top of his head.
</p><p>
<i>God, he really was in love with him.
</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I need to contribute to the fandom and feed the Azakyu tag :)</p><p>I don't write since last year??? And then in 3 hours I write a 1k one-short? Wow</p><p>Anyways, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>